Give Me Your Hand
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: After the Stun Spore event the two new found lovers find themselves growing closer to each other. But what happens when their hands get stuck together! Being connected to someone can be a major problem! Will Ash and Iris's nerves get the better of them or will the two actually find it nice being so close to each other? 2nd story in Perfect Together collection Negaishipping!
1. Chapter 1: A Little Recap

Hi everyone, it's Toadettegirl2012 and I'm back with the next story in the Perfect Together Collection! Sorry it took me so long to post it, it's just that school has been giving me homework up to my eyeballs and I have like no time to type anything up! To be honest I wasn't planning to post this until like late June but people have been sending me tons of PMs and reviews about it so why not and get it posted early? Anyway I hoped you liked Sick with No Cure, it took me like eight months to finish that one, but this one will more than likely be a bit shorter. Any way let me go ahead and get you guys going on this fanfic! Here's the first chapter of Give Me Your Hand! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT: All the fanfics in the Perfect Together Collection follow the same timeline, unlike my Holiday Fun collection, these fanfics are connected to each other…if you don't understand just PM me about it!**

**Also: Make sure you read the first story in this collection, it's called Sick With No Cure, if you don't this fanfic will be confussing to you! So make sure you read it, please!**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokémon

Ages:

Ash: 12; Iris:12; Cilan:14 (ages will go up in later fanfics in this collection)

**Give Me Your Hand**

**By:Toadettegirl2012**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Little Recap

"Ash, Iris! Slow down!" Cilan called up to his two friends.

(Yeah, not everyone has long legs you know!) Axew added as he ran as fast as his short dragon legs could go.

But the two up ahead paid no mind to the connoisseur or the dragon type Pokémon; they were having too much fun. What had started out as playful teasing soon turned into an all-out chase when Iris had swiped Ash's Pokémon League hat from his head.

"Iris give it back!" Ash yelled up to the girl who he was chasing, "I need it!"

Iris laughed and looked over her shoulder, "Do you need it or do you want it?" she giggled as she ran a bit faster.

"IRIS!" Ash said half laughing half yelling.

(Ash, slow down!) Pikachu said to his trainer, the electric mouse Pokémon wasn't used to riding on Ash's shoulder at this intense speed, and he was starting to lose his grip, (If you go any faster I'm gonna-AHHHH) but as he tried to finish his sentence the Pikachu lost his grip on Ash's shoulder and went tumbling backward into the dirt.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Cilan asked as he and Axew caught up with the fallen Pokémon.

(Oh I'm fine) Pikachu said dusting himself off (but they aren't going to be in a few seconds!)

Up ahead Iris had slowed down just enough for Ash to catch up with her, and now she was just having a ball teasing jumping from left to right wearing Ash's hat on her head. While Ash tried to follow each of her darting movements begging for his hat back.

"Iris!" Ash said stopping to catch his breath, "give it back, it's not fair!"

"But Ash it's looks so good on me!" Iris giggled, remembering the last time she had tried it on back at the camp they stated at a few day ago when Ash was sick from stun spore.

Ash smirked, the way his hat sat lopsided on her head looked cute, for the Tree Fairy, "But I look even better in it," he lunged for it, but before Iris could jump out of the way both trainers were halted in their places as a powerful Thunderbolt was unleashed onto them.

"WAHHHHH!" they yelped as the electricity made them glow bright yellow from the powerful electric type attack, before they collapsed to the ground twitching.

"Pikachu!" Cilan said in a slightly scolding tone as he looked down at the electric type Pokémon

(Yeah Pikachu that was an awesome shot!) Axew exclaimed with a giggle (you got those two good!)

"Ugh…Pikachu what was that for?!" Ash asked looking up at his Pokémon who approached him.

Pikachu just gave a snicker (Hey I was just trying to stop you before you made a fool of yourself!) he said as the raven haired boy picked himself off the ground

"Oh stop it Ash and I were just having a bit of fun!" Iris said hopping to her feet, she removed Ash's hat from her head and handed it to him, and started to try to smooth out her now frizzled hair.

"Thanks Iris," Ash said taking the hat and dusting some dirt that was on it

"Are you guys alright?" Cilan inquired seeing how Pikachu Thunderbolt had messed up the trainer's hair

"Yeah we're fine," Ash said

"Well my hair's not," Iris said with a sigh, "it's going to need a major brushing now that Pikachu gave me such an electrifying hairdo!" the dragon type trainer was looking into a puddle that was on the ground and her reflection looked back at her. The image of her hair wasn't very pretty, her long ponytail that ran down her back was now looked like the backside a Whismacott was stuck to her head and for her front pigtails there were two giant poof balls!

"Oh great, it's going to take me forever to get it back to normal!" Iris said and then took out her black Drantini brush and started to undo her hair ties franticly.

"I don't understand why girls fuss over their hair so much," Ash muttered, he rubbed his hands through his hair and it quickly went back to its messy style where strands stuck out in every direction and placed his Pokémon league hat back on, "all girls do is stand in front of a mirror for hours on end brushing their hair in 20,000 different ways when all their really doing is wasting time,"

"Actually Ash that's just a stereo type," Cilan informed

"No actually Cilan some girls actually do that," Iris said she had her hair ties slip onto her wrist and was now brushing her mass of hair as a whole, "but that only those super stuck up, bratty, spoiled girls who don't care about anyone but themselves! Ugh, girls like that are such little kids,"

"But Iris you're not stuck up or anything," Ash said as they continued to walk.

"Oh…I know i-it's just never mind…" Ash could see a bit of blush on Iris's cheeks, "I only brush my hair so much so Axew can ride in it and so it doesn't look crazy…but Ash why do you care, you know nothing about hair,"

"Hey, of course I know about hair," Ash protested

Iris laughed, "Ash you don't even comb your hair! That why it's so messy all the time!" Iris said with a laugh as she reached up to ruffle Zigzag face's raven hair, even though he didn't brush it suited the boy perfectly so much so that the Tree Fairy found it cute.

(TG2012: I realized that the word zig zag is actually one word and not two so that is not a typo. So if you're wondering it's now Zigzag face and not Zig Zag face)

"So, what if I don't comb my hair besides what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, pulling away from the Tree Fairy, "beside I like my hair just the way it is!"

Ahead of the two was Cilan, he chuckling to himself, "Those two always find a way to agree about something," he stole a glance over his shoulder to see the trainer's Pokémon walking beside them, Axew and Pikachu seemed rather annoyed by all the useless talking they were doing. The connoisseur then shrugged_, 'Well at least it's better than the way argued before,'_ he thought, which was true a month before those two would sometimes be at each other's throats when they got it into a heated argument about something pointless, now the trainers seemed to have figured out that arguing was pointless, it was just a shame that it took the so long to figure it out though.

Along with the decrees in auguring the two twelve year olds seemed closer in a way and they had the adventure from about a month ago to thank. A month earlier Ash had fallen ill after breathing in Stun Spore, it could have been quickly cleared up if any of them had some Paralyze Heal to cure the boy with, but in the end everyone was glad they hadn't. Over the course of three days Cilan had saw his friends change a bit, he had learned about how Iris was easily panicked when a person grew sick and she didn't know how to help them. As from Ash the connoisseur had learned that he couldn't stand being sick, he hated making people worry about him and he despised medicine! But overall the connoisseur had confirmed that both trainers were attracted to one another and had confessed to each other…in an awkward way, but none the less they did. And now without any secrets to hide everything had turned out nicely for everyone…well besides the Pokémon who got a really bad scolding from their trainers when Cilan had ratted out there little secret keeping to Ash and Iris later on.

The connoisseur made a face; he no longer heard any arguing from his two friends, he glanced over his shoulder; the sight he saw made his chuckle again. Behind the connoisseur was his friends sporting the walking style they had been doing for a while now, Ash and Iris walked side by side, hands extended with their pinkie fingers linked together. Cilan could see the large amount of blush that blotted both trainers cheeks, it was a weird way to show love, but Ash and Iris seemed to be satisfied by it. Cilan watched the sight; they swung their linked pinkies back and forth and occasionally looked up at each other and smile before looking away. The whole time they were oblivious to their Pokémon who were laughing and making faces as they mimicked Ash and Iris's actions, Cilan just shook his head with a smile as he turned his attention back to the map he had in his hands. Over the past few weeks this whole pinkie holding thing had been going on between his friends and he couldn't remember how many times he had caught them with their fingers linked together. He found their fingers linked together when they sat up in a tree together, during lunch when they would hide their hands underneath the table and even sometimes right before bed they would look up at the stars together and then suddenly he spotted them with their pinkies linked. But every time the connoisseur would catch the two with their pinkies linked, they'd get all embarrassed and try to cover it up, especially since he started calling his friends by the term 'love birds' which they really disliked.

Just then a loud rumble came from behind the connoisseur, he sweatdropped as he already knew what that sound was.

"Well I guess that the lunch bell everyone!" Iris said laughing, Cilan turned to see his two friends pinkies were no longer linked, and Iris was laughing while Ash sweatdropped and blushed at how loud his stomach rumbled.

"Sorry…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head feeling embarrassed as Pikachu and Axew faced palmed

* * *

After a bit more of walking the trio found a nice open clearing to settle in for lunch time, being that it was such a warm sunny day Ash and Iris deiced to let their Pokémon out so they could enjoy the weather and have some play time. Axew, Emolga and Scraggy quickly started up a game of pretend where they we're strong and stylish (recommended by Emolga) superheroes who saved the world, while wearing leaf capes they had made for themselves. Snivy and Unfezant sat nearby to chat and watch the younger Pokémon's amusing game. While Pikachu was stealing as many glances as he could at Snivy and hoping that no one would notice while siting and half listening to a disagreement between Pignite and Oshawott on wither poffens or Casteila cones were the better dessert. Snoozing in the warm rays of the sun was Krookodile and Excadrill and lastly beneath the shade of a tree stood Dragontie. As the large orange dragon type watched over his group of friends play, chat…and sleep, he would ever so often glanced up into the branches and leaves of the tree where his purple haired trainer sat up in a branch combing her hair and humming to herself. While a few branches below her the raven haired boy, or Zigzag face Iris would call him at times, sat rummaging through his backpack.

Dragonite started up at the boy, he knew Iris had feelings for him…but what bewildered him was, why, why did his trainer like him so much? It was a question that had lingered in the Pokémon's mind for a quite some time now. Sure the two were 'cute' together and all but for some reason Dragonite felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that his trainer and Pikachu's trainer had certain feelings for one another. He didn't know why he just did.

_'Maybe it's just because I don't know Ash very well yet…I haven't learned to trust him like I have Iris…'_ Dragonite thought and nodded with satisfaction, _'yeah, that's it….to get comfortable with that 'little kid' I just need to get used to him first…'_ he glanced back up at the boy, then frowned as he pondered how he would do that task.

"There another pigtail done," Iris said happily to herself as she gave a satisficed tug on her left pigtail that sat atop her head, "Only one more," she said referring to the ponytail that ran down her back, just as she started brushing with a her black Drantini brush there was a loud rumbling sound which was quickly followed by a pitiful sounding groan.

Iris looked down and snickered a bit, below her sat a miserable looking Zigzag face who had his hands on his stomach and was sitting limply on the tree branch he was on.

"Ash will you stop that?" Iris said as she brushed, "I know your hungry but you don't have to act like you're dying,"

Ash looked tiredly up at Iris, "But Iris…I am dying!" Iris rolled her eyes as she started to put in her last yellow hair tie, "if I don't eat something soon…I'm going to melt into a pile of…ugh…nothing!" he said with a loud groan.

"Well just grab something from your backpack to munch on," Iris said looking down at Zigzag face.

Iris saw Ash's face redden a bit, "I-I would but…uh…I kinda ran out…so…uh,"

"Oh Ash your such a little kid," Iris laughed, leaping down to the branch Ash was seated on.

"Am not," Ash muttered with a slight pout, but couldn't help but smile again, as much as he disliked it when Iris called him 'a little kid' each time she would it made his heart throb a bit faster and his cheeks warm a bit. His stomach rumbled again, "Ow….oh…can't Cilan cook any faster?" Ash whined holding his stomach.

"I bet he could cook faster," she said sitting beside him, "but the last time I asked him about it he said 'you can't rush perfection'" Iris said while striking a dramatic pose like their connoisseur friend would do.

Ash gave a small smile at the Tree Fairy humor, "Well I'm not asking him to rush perfection I asking Cilan to hurry up!" Ash said in a loud voice in hopes that Cilan would hear.

The purple hair girl laughed, "Well if you _that_ hungry why don't we go find some apples to eat? I remember seeing an apple tree in the woods somewhere,"

Ash sat up with a smiled, "Alright, Iris," he stood up, "let's go!" he started to climb down the tree, but Iris stopped him as she grabbed his wrist.

"No, Ash, your such a little kid, don't you know? The best way to spot apples is by climbing through the tree branches not by walking on the ground," Iris said.

"Well, what's wrong with walking on the ground?" Ash asked sheepishly, knowing that he wasn't the best at running through tree branches

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just a better way to spot apples, now will you just come on," Iris said tugging on him to follow.

Ash bit his lip, and then nodded with a smile, "Alright let's do it, Iris!" the raven haired boy climbed back up and started following the Tree Fairy who already starting to leap her way through the trees, "hey, Iris if we're going to do this you're way you're gonna have to slow down! Iris!"

"No, you're just going to have to speed up, Ash!" she called over her shoulder

And with that, the sounds of Iris's laughing and Ash's shouts for her to slow down could be heard. The sound made the Pokémon (minus Excadrill and Krookodile who were still fast asleep) look up from their activities, they all smile slightly, since they all knew about the new found love in their traveling group. They all (well except, Emolga, Axew and Scraggy who still had a bit to go before they fully understood love and were having too much fun playing pretend) smiled and snickered, they found it cute that their trainers were spending time with each other.

_'It's about time they spend time with each other anyway,_' Cilan thought as he continued to make the sandwiches for lunch, _'I told them to go ahead and find some time to "hang out" _but thy kept _procrastinating…'_ the connoisseur watched with a smile as his friend's and thier voices drifted off as they ventured deeper into the forest, _'well at least they finally did it,'_ he chuckled, '_those two lovebirds …they sure are cute together…'_

As a new whispering about Ash and Iris started between the Pokémon and throughout the picnic area no one noticed the way Dragonite, who was still standing quietly in the shade, looked in the direction the trainers had gone. And no one noticed how Dragonite gave a nod of his head and with a silent flap of his wings went to follow Ash and Iris.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Did you like it; sorry for it being a bit short but the next chapter is just about already finished, all I have to do is edit it and I'll posted it sometime this week…if I remember that is…

So until the next chapter

BYE: Toadettegirl2012

PS: You know what to do REVIEW PLEASE!

**Chapter edited: 6/15/13**


	2. Chapter 2: Time in the Woods

Hello everyone its Toadettegirl2012 here and I'm back! And thank god school is almost over, as soon as it hits the 21st of May I'll be free! FREE…sorry got to happy there…:P!Okay anyway go ahead and enjoy this new chapter of Give Me Your Hand!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership the Pokémon

* * *

Chapter 2: Time in the Woods

"Ash come on pick up the pace!" Iris called over her shoulder as stopped and rested her hand on the ruff bark of the tree to let Zigzag face catch up.

"I…I can't" he panted, then rested his back against the tree he was standing in, "I'm….I'm too hungry!" he slumps over on the branch.

Iris rolls her eyes, "Alright, Ash we'll do it your way," the purpled haired girl hopped over to where Ash was sitting, "we'll walk on the ground," Iris reached out and pulled the boy to his feet, and helped him to the ground.

As Iris lead Zigzag face through the woods she couldn't help but have a small smile on her face.

_'It feels so nice to have a crush one and know that they feel the same way about you,'_ she thought her insides fluttering with happiness.

Ever since she had told Ash that she was attracted to him, things had been different, for her. Iris now felt a bit more comfortable around Ash, yeah, she still blushed until her face was bright red and, yes, she still would mess with her fingers or hair (out of habit) but she could tell she was getting better at talking and being around Zigzag face. She laughed at the jokes he made, even though sometimes they were little kidish, and even was able to request a Pokémon battle with him without embarrassing herself. And even though Ash still had that little kid attitude that would still bother her from time to time, somehow she found herself being able to tolerate it more then she could before, which for her was a big improvement for her!

_'Besides now that Ash knows I love him, why should I be nervous around him?'_ Iris thought as a smile spread on her face.

"…Ugh, where is that apple tree, Iris?" Ash moaned after a few more minutes of walking around though the forest.

"Don't worry Ash, its right up ahead," Iris said looking back at her friend.

Ash rolled his eyes, "But that's what you said five minutes ago, and besides didn't we past that rock three time already?" he asked eyeing his purple haired friend.

"Don't be such a little kid, Ash, I know where I'm going," the Tree Fairy said but the tone in her voice sounded a bit unsure.

Ash let out a sigh; he knew Iris didn't have the best navigational skills, but of course he knew she would never admit it, so he just followed her along, and decided not bug her about it.

_'I'm so glad the Tree Fairy knows that I have a crush on her,'_ Ash thought, knowing that a month before, walking alone in the forest with her wouldn't have been possible, _'with no more secrets to hide or anything…I feel more comfortable around her,'_

As it was for the dragon loving trainer, the wanna be Pokémon Master also felt different around his crush. Most times when he was around the Tree Fairy he no longer became a babbling idiot and he would hardly get all tongue tied. Sure he still blushed, and got the fuzzy warm feeling in his gut and he still goofed up in front of the Tree Fairy on occasions, but overall he was doing better. Ash had gotten better at talking to her and striking up conversations (even though his topics started out corny and rather silly) and sometimes even cracked a few jokes, and made Iris laugh. Which inwardly praised himself for being so brilliant to come up with such awesome jokes.

_'She's so awesome to be around she so much fun…and pretty…'_ Ash thought as he watched Iris stop for a second as she looked at the two trails in front of them and the shrugged before picking the left one, at this Ash sweatdropped, _'I just wished Arcus gave her better navigational skills'_

Ash opened his mouth to ask Iris if she was sure about taking the left path, but before he could something else caught his attention.

A smell.

A sweet smell.

A sweet flowery smell.

Ash stopped in his tracks and lifted his head and sniffed the air, the sweet smell made his stomach rumble and the raven haired boy felt his mouth beginning to water.

The raven haired boy licked his lips, _'Mmmm…I wonder what that smell is…' _but just as he thought that Ash bit his lip as he looked up ahead where Iris was, who was few feet ahead looking confused at her surroundings, then back in the direction in which the smell came from. Ash knew better to go alone through the woods (since 1) he had no Pokémon with him in case he got attack and 2) After the Stun Spore incident Iris was majorly paranoid about him going off by himself in the woods) but that smell was so intriguing and he was just _so_ hungry…so it wouldn't hurt just to go see what the smeel was right? Besides he knew he'd only be gone for a short while.

_'Once I figure out what the smell is, I'll come right back, I'm sure Iris won't notice I'm gone for a few minutes,'_ so with that thought in his brain the raven haired boy quietly slip away, towards the sweet scent, without the Tree Fairy noticing.

Ash walked in the direction in the delightful smell, until it led him right to a tree.

Ash looked up and smiled at what he saw in the tree, "Ah ha! That's what smelled so good," high above him a large hole sat in the tree and dripping from it was golden yellow honey, "I gotta get a taste of that," Ash quickly shimmied his way up the tree until he was able to reach the hole.

Without hesitating the hungry boy stuck his entire hand inside and extracted a handful of the sticky sweet substance. Ash opened wide and shoved as much as he could into his mouth,

"Mmmm, this is delicious!" Ash said his mouth full of honey, "and it's Combee honey too," the raven haired boy having tasted Beedrill honey and Combee honey many times before and could figure out the difference right away.

As the raven haired boy continued to stuff his face with the sweet sticky treat, he hardly noticed Iris a few trees away. She had found the apple tree she had been searching for and quickly made her way up it.

"Here we are, shiny, crisp, red apples," Iris said with a smile, and was happy that she had found it at the last second (because to be honest she had to go on her gut feeling to figure out where the tree was in the first place) Iris reached out and grabbed the apple, but before she could pull it from the branch a slider white substance wrapped around the apple and her hand.

"What the-" Iris started but was startled when she heard a small

"Sewaddle!" Iris looked to her right, only to see a small Sewaddle sitting on the branch and pulling with all its bug type might, trying to get the apple it had attached a String Shot to.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want this apple Sewaddle?" Iris asked, the bug type being startled jumped and blinked at the girl, but quickly nodded when she offered to give it the apple.

"Sewad! Sewad! Sewad!" it cried as Iris started to pull the apple from the tree.

"Ugh, this String Shot sure is sticky," Iris said sweatdropping as she yanked the apple from the tree, but realized that the String Shot still had the apple stuck to her hand.

Sewaddle cocked its head to the side at the sight of the girl with the apple stuck to her hand.

Iris giggled a bit, "Don't worry I got it," the purple haired girl, using her other hand, started to peel the sticky white silk like substance off, but only to manage to get String Shot silk all over her other hand as well!

"Here Sewaddle, take the apple," Iris said, the bug type Pokémon smiled and chirped its name before setting the apple on its back and crawling away, leaving Iris to struggle with her sticky hands.

"Ugh, geez this stuff just won't come off!" Iris complained as she tried to get the String Shot off her hands with no avail, "hey Ash will you come up here and-" the girl stopped short as she looked down and realized Zigzag face was not at the base of the tree like she had thought, "Ash w-where did you go-" but she quickly received an answer when she spotted the raven haired boy sitting a few trees away.

The purple haired girl couldn't help but put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle, but quickly pulled away as the sticky String Shot stuck to her lips. The sight before her was rather humorous. It was Ash sitting in a tree not too far away his hands covered with what looked like honey, and he was stuffing it in his mouth like he'd never seen food before, the sticky golden substance was all over his cute face.

"Ash!" Iris quickly hopping over to the tree Ash was in, "what in the world are you doing over there?"

"Wha?!" Ash looked up as the tree Fairy's form appeared over him, he sweatdropped, "oh…hey Iris…" he said swallowing down the mouthful of honey that was in his mouth.

"Oh, Ash your such a little kid," Iris said shrugging her shoulders, Ash could see Iris was trying to look stern but a warm smile curled on her lips before she busted out in a fit of giggles, at his appearance.

Ash felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, he knew he looked ridiculous with honey all over his face, "Hey, what the big idea! It's not my fault this honey stuff is runny!" Ash said licking around his lips and wiping his cheeks with his already sticky hands before looking at Iris in a playful way, "hey Iris want some honey," he dangled his honey covered hand in front of her face.

"Ew, no way Ash!" she said holding up her hands to block his honey covered one, "I'm not licking it off your fingers, that'll be gross!"

"Come on you know you want some!" Ash said teasingly, he started waving his hands at Iris and managed to drip some honey on her face and hair.

"No, Ash stop!" Iris laughed, "you're getting it all over me-" but she stopped as she gasped.

Ash lowered his honey covered hands in confusion, "What's the matter Iris?" he looked behind him only to see five male Combees buzzing around with a look of annoyance on their faces.

"Comb comb combee!" they chanted glaring at the raven haired boy and his sticky hands.

"Ash what are those Pokémon?" Iris asked looking at them curiously.

"Oh, those? Their just Combee Iris," Ash said shrugging as three of the bug type Pokémon flew off

"They don't look too happy," Iris remarked glancing at the two that remanded hovering over their heads

"Ah, don't worry those things, they wouldn't even hurt a Caterpie, well the males anyways," Ash said

"What do you mean?" the Tree Fairy asked turning her attention to Zigzag face

"Well, male Combees don't evolve," Ash said

"Uh…Ash?" Iris asked her eyes widening as a faint buzzing sound could be heard.

Ash didn't seem to hear, "Only female Combees, which are a little hard to find, evolve,"

"Um…A-Ash" a shadow loomed over the two.

"Female Combees evolve into Vespiquens, their really protective of their hive and when the male Combees report that someone's messing around with their honey, well that Vespiquen will come out and attack, no doubt," Ash said with a laugh.

"Uh, d-do Vespiquens hap-happen to look like that?!" Iris asked nervously pointing at something behind Ash.

Ash whirled around to see a large black and yellow Vespiquen looming over Iris and him. The Vespiquen's red eyes seemed to narrow at the sight of the two trainers. She spotted the honey that covered the boy's hands and the honey that was splattered on the girl's face and hair. Honey, _her_ honey! Not only had it been unrightfully taken by humans it was being wasted!

"VES VESPI VESPIQUEN!" the bug type Pokémon shouted.

"Uh, As-Ash what do we do?" Iris whispered, a bit of fear edging in her voice, she scooted closer to her friend, the purple haired girl had never encountered an angry Vespiquen before and was hoping Zigzag face had an answer to her question.

Ash gulped and looked up at the angry Vespiquen, "Uh…um don't b-be mad, Vespiquen," Ash started, "I uh j-just hap-happen to stumble upon y-your hive and I was uh…really hungry and I uh, and I uh…kinda ate some-"

"VESPIQUEEN!" the bug/flying type yelled with anger as she gave both of them an enraged glare.

"Ash, don't say that!" Iris hissed at him as the bug/flyingtype grew even more upset.

"I didn't mean t-to take th-that much…h-honest!" Ash stammered nervously, "so um…Vespiqueen j-just calm down,"

The Queen Bee Pokémon just growled her name loudly, "VES VESPIQUEEN!"

Iris whimpered, "Ash do something quick, do want to get attacked?"

"No," Ash answered, "but I don't think we have much of a choice anymore, look!"

The Vespiquen being upset that some human had ate a rather large proportion of her hard to make honey, rose high in the air and then lifted her arms as they glowed, she was preparing to launch a Single Beam attack!

"RUN!" Iris screamed as, she hopped down the tree followed by Ash, they only managed to get to the ground before the Single Beam was launched, it messed them just by a hair, exploding the ground behind them and sending them flying!

"Offfh," Ash groaned as he hit the ground back first, but he quickly got up, "come on Iris let's get out of here!"

Iris tried to get to her feet, but only to find out that she couldn't, her Sting Shot covered hands had landed directly into the grass and she was stuck!

"Ash, wait, I'm stuck!" Iris cried trying desperately to free her hands.

"Don't worry I can help," Ash offered going over and wrapping his arms around the Tree Fairy's waist.

Iris felt herself blush; there Ash went again coming to her rescue.

Zigzag face pulled on her but to no avail, "Ugh, Iris what in the world is on your hands?"

"String Shot," Iris answered trying to lift her hands from the grass

"String Shot how did you get String Shot all over your-" but he was cut off as the Vespiquen started to launch a powerful Gust attack

"AHHH!" Ash cried as the Gust sent him flying from Iris, he hit the ground with a thud.

"Ash you okay?" Iris asked, being stuck to the grass the Gust attack didn't move her

"I'm fine!" Ash reassured her as he stood up while shielded himself from the blowing wind, it took him a while but he was able to move forward and got close to the Iris. Once he got a grip on her, he tried to pull the dragon loving girl free again.

"Ash, pull harder!" Iris cried as she watched a few strands of the String Shot give away from the grass.

"I'm trying," the raven haired boy responded, he didn't want to admit it but Iris wasn't as light as she looked.

The Vespiquen seeing that neither her Gust nor Single Beam attack had caused the pesky humans to flee, the fly/bug decided to use her most affected and powerful move.

"VES VESPA-QUEEN!" the angry Pokémon let loose a Silver Wind attack.

Both trainer's cried out knowing that there was no way they would be able to get out the way in time. Ash being Ash pulled the Tree Fairy close to his body and braced himself to take most of the hit. But the Silver Wind attack never made contact as both Iris and Ash heard a loud and powerful cry. Ash looked up to see a powerful Flamethrower intercepting the Silver Wind attack.

"Dragonite!" Iris cried with relief, as she saw her orange dragon Pokémon hovering over them

"Dragonite, what are you doing here?" Ash asked aloud.

"It doesn't matter," Iris said, "Dragonite quick take care of that Vespiquen, get up close and use Thunder Punch!"

(Sure thing Iris,) the dragon Pokémon said before it soared up to the Vespiqueen his fist glowing with electrical energy, he swings his fist one after the other at the Vespiquen who dodges the best she can.

Ash keeps his grip on Iris's waist and continues to pull, "Ugh, Iris why does this String Shot have to be so sticky?"

"Don't ask me, Ash, just keep pulling, my hands are almost free," Iris said as the strands of stick silk were starting to disconnect from the grass.

Iris looks up to see her Pokémon still swinging Thunder Punch at the Vespiquen but with the bug/flying Pokémon was so swift landing that landing an attack wasn't happening.

"Dragonite, stop instead of Thunder Punch use Flamethrower to knock it from the sky!" Iris commands as her left hand becomes free

(Right) Dragonite said with a nod before backing off from the Vespiquen then charged up the fire type attack then released it in a powerful stream.

"Vespa QUEEN!" the bug type Pokémon cries as the attack makes a hit

"Awesome job Dragonite," Iris said with a smile

"Hey, Iris stop moving," Ash said having trouble keeping a hold on Iris, " I-I think I got-AHH!" giving one more final tug Ash managed to get the Tree Fairy free from the grass, but landed flat on his back in the process.

Iris laughs a bit, "Oh, Ash your such a little kid," but before Ash had a chance to respond the Combee and Vespiquen launch a powerful Gust attack throwing everyone, including Dragonite, to the ground.

Ash and Iris jumped up, their hands were sticky, Ash's were still dripping with the remains of honey and white silky String Shot still clung to her fingers and the rest of her hand.

"Man, looks like this Vespiquen and her Combee friends aren't going down without a fight! Wish I could get into the action," Ash muttered, Iris could see the flame of excitement leap into Ash's amber eyes, the one he got when he was excited for a battle; she loved it when that happened.

_(But you can't get in on the action; you don't have any Pokémon, Ash)_ Dragonite thought looking at the raven haired kid and rolling his eyes, he then frowned at how Iris was staring at the boy. She had that dreamy look in her eyes again, Dragonite clenched his teeth slightly (Hey, Iris call another move!) Dragonite called regaining his trainer's attention as he flapped his wings and regained height in the air.

Iris pulled her eyes from Ash, "Uh, right, Dragonite, use Ice Beam!"

Dragonite flew high in the air, his mouth brewing with icy energy and then unleashed it into a powerful beam, but Vespiquen was ready and quickly evaded the attack. The bug/flying type quickly retaliated with Quick Attack; she slammed into Dragonite at full speed, landing a critical hit!

"Dragonite!" Iris cried, "Are you alright?" Dragonite got up answering her question.

"Ugh, can't Dragonite just get up close and take that Vespiquen out?" Ash muttered watching the Vespiquen flutter around with a smirk of an unknown victory on its face, "or is Vespiqueen just too fast for Dragonite to handle?"

(What did you say?) Dragonite grumbled, glaring at the raven haired boy for the comment he had made.

"Ash don't be mean, at least Dragonite trying," Iris said nudging him the side with her elbow.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Yeah, trying to listen to you that is," he muttered.

Iris shot Zigzag face a "Ash, don't be-"

Iris was cut off as a low growling sound that comes from Dragonite. Ash sweatdropped as the orange dragon type turned and shot him an intimating glare.

Iris gasped, "Dragonite, please, don't be mad!" she didn't know if she could handle it if Dragonite had a freak out like he had done in the past, "b-besides Ash didn't mean it, right Ash?"

"Yeah, r-right, I didn't mean it," Ash said sweatdropping at the piercing glare the Tree Fairy's big brown eyes were giving him.

_(He's so annoying) _Dragonite thought closing his eyes to calm the anger that bubbled inside of him, _(but at least I can see why Iris calls him a little kid all the time…ugh I just wish I could see why Iris likes him so much)_ he opened his eyes then barred his teeth, the raven haired trainer had a goofy grin on his face, he must of said something humorous since Iris blushing and was trying to hold back laughter, _(all I see in Zigzag face, or whatever she calls him, is an arrogant trainer who thinks he knows everything about Pokémon) _ Dragonite let out a sigh, _(no, don't judge him yet you barley know him…an d I n-need to give myself more time to get to know-)_

But Dragonite's thoughts were cut short as he heard his trainer cry out, "Dragonite, look out, above you!"

Dragonite instantly looked up and braced himself for an attack but instead above him all he saw was the Vespiquen giving off a bright pink colored mist.

(What is that?) Draognite muttered, not knowing if he should attack the pink mist or not

"That's not Stun Spore or anything is it?" Iris asked taking a nervous step back

"No, that not Stun Spore," Ash said narrowing his eyes and looking closely as the mist started to evaporate into the air, "that's Sweet Scent!"

Iris looked at him her eyebrow arched, "Sweet Scent? What's that?"

"It used to lower a Pokémon's emphasis and also summons-" but Ash was quickly cut off

A loud buzzing sound rang through the air and out of nowhere four new Vespiquens appeared followed by a mass of what looked like fifty Combee!

"AH! THERE EVERYWHERE!" Iris cried, looking around nervously, she moved a bit closer to the raven haired boy making him blush, "what are we going to do?"

Ash nervously laughed before clearing his throat, "Um, they all look pretty mad," Ash said trying to ignore how hot his cheeks were, "but I think we better if we just try and make run for it" and with that the raven haired boy motioned to Tree Fairy telling her to follow him towards some bushes that sat nearby.

"Wait, Ash what about Dragonite!" Iris cried.

Ash looked back over his shoulder only to see the large orange Pokémon still standing there with the angry swarm of bug type Pokémon hovering above as he started growling his name at them.

Ash sighed slightly, he always felt that Dragonite was always finding ways to make thing worse than they already were, "Dragonite what do you think you're doing?"

Hearing the raven haired boy, Dragonite held up one of his large fist (I'm going to take all these guys down, that's what I'm doing!)

"Dragonite, you can't do that, you'll just end up getting hurt!" Iris said to her Pokémon, Dragonite just snorted and then turned his attention back to the Vespiquens and Combees, "Dragonite will you listen to me, ugh you're such a little kid!"

Ash gritted his teeth, _'Man that Pokémon always tries to bite off more than he can chew! He hardly ever listens to Iris and that always get him, or someone else into trouble!'_ he thought, "Ugh, Dragonite will you please listen for once, your way out numbered there's no way you can beat all those Pokémon!"

Dragonite growled a bit feel offended (Oh yeah, well you just want you-)

"VESP! VESPIQUEN!"

"COMB COMBEE BEE!"

The mass of bug type Pokémon didn't want these weird humans and annoying Pokémon around any longer they launched a full scale Whirlwind attack. The wind was so strong with all the Combee and Vespiquen attacking at once that it was unbearable for Ash, Iris and even Dragonite to with stand. When the attack finally subsided they found themselves in a random grassy field.

* * *

Meh, I know a sucky way to end a chapter! But even though it was short…I don't know I found it cute, I love writing Negaishipping! Hope you enjoied this chapter! Review, please!

**Important: 77 that how many Negaishipping fanfics are on fanfiction at the moment of May 2013! Please my lovely readers, if you like Negaishipping and have an awesome idea for a Negaishipping fanfic please, WRITE SOME! Even if you don't think you'll be good at writing fanfics and you think no one will like it, just give it a try! I would (and many others) would like to see the Negaishipping area in fanfiction grow and even though you all like my work I can't do it all by myself I need some help! SO if you like Negaishipping please, I'm begging you, write some and post it! Personally some people I think will be good at writing Negaishipping (or has written Negaishipping) would be: EllisW, Oshywott, Cilanlovergirl20, zeldafan128, Charizard58, PlumpysWorld, AmeNeko, Matthais123, Prince Drasil. But even if you're not on this list, I believe if you try you can write good fanfics (even if it's not Negaishipping) so if you feel like you want to help Negaishipping grow, you can go ahead or come up with ideas and run them by me if you feel like it! But anyway, if you're interested, please help Negaishipping grow! Thanks in advance!**

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS:Review O_O

**Chapter edited: 6/21/13**


	3. Chapter 3:Stuck

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chappy of Give Me Your Hand! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I was working really hard on A Different Kind of Princess for May and I had no time to work on this, so sorry! I made it kinda long to make up for not updating in a while. Anyway I'll stop my blabbing so you can read!

Ages: Ash:12 Iris:12 Cilan:14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stuck**

When the wind finally settled down and everything was clear, Dragonite sat up and rubbed his head, (Ugh...those stupid Combee and Vespiqueen,) he muttered to himself, quickly flapping his wings the dragon type got to his feet. He looked around at is surrounding for a moment before he spotted his trainer to the left of him. Iris was lying on her back, with most of her purple hair covering her face. Dragonite started over, he opened his mouth to utter his trainer's name, but he didn't get to when he heard.

"I-Iris! Are you okay!" the voice belonged to the raven haired boy, Dragonite's green eyes watched as Ash hurried over to Iris's side.

"Oh man, oh man, Iris are you okay?" he asked again, Ash knelt down beside the Tree Fairy, he opened his mouth to call her name again, but he found himself only being able to sit there and stare at her beautiful face.

A few locks of her shiny violet hair had gotten lose from long ponytail and was now lingering over her face, covering her left eye. He felt himself blush as he reached out, his hands shaking slightly,as he slowly brushed her soft dark purple hair away from her lovely face.

Dragonite clenched his teeth (Hey what do you think you're doing to Iris?)

The sudden sound of the dragon type's voice made the boy jump, but then Ash just frowned a bit seeing that it was just Dragonite, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just fixing her hair," he reached down to continue brushing the violet locks from the girl's face when a faint moan could be heard. Ash felt his face flare with blush as Iris's large dark brown eyes blinked open, and started directly at him

"A-Ash what are you doing?" Iris asked Zigzag face's fingers hovered a few inches from her face.

Ash sat up straight and he swetadropped his cheeks turning a bit red, "I...I uh...um I was just-"

(He was just "fixing your hair" Iris) Dragonite informed, Ash glared at the orange Pokémon.

Iris laughed a bit, "Oh, that's sweet of you, Ash," she could feel her face heat up.

Dragonite stood there watching the two blush at each other, he snorted and rolled his eyes, (We should better head back to camp, Cilan and the others are waiting for us)

Iris pulled her eyes from looking at Ash, "Oh, yeah your probably right," she started to get to get to her feet but suddenly Zigzag face's hand shot out.

"H-here, Iris let me help," Ash blurted out, without thinking, he could feel his hand start to shake as he thought Iris would just decide to stand on her own, but to his surprise she accepted his offer. Slowly reaching up, Iris clasped her hand with Ash's.

"Oh...t-thanks Ash," Iris said as she clasped her right hand with his left, she smiled Zigzag face pulled her to feet, glancing up at him she could see his face was a bit red but he still manage to give a quick grin as if to say you're welcome.

As they started walking back towards camp Dragonite trailed behind the two trainers watching, the two still holding hands, the orange dragon type rolled his eyes.

_(All he did was help Iris up, I don't see why they still have to hold hands,)_ Dragonite thought seeing that his trainer's hand was clasped to the raven haired boy's, he could see redness on Iris's cheeks as Ash rambled on about...something, whatever it was it ended up making the purple haired girl laugh.

(Hey, what were you two doing in the woods anyway?) Dragonite asked, even though he already knew they were out looking for something to snack on.

Iris looked over her shoulder at her dragon type Pokémon, who had his arms crossed and seemed to be glaring at the back of Ash's head, "Um, we were just out here, y-you know to…h-hang out…"

"Oh, and to find food," Ash added also, before licking fingers were a bit of honey still was.

Iris laughed, "Ash your such a little kid," she reached and swiped some honey that sat on the back of his hand and licked it from her finger, "mmm, it's delicious,"

"Then how come you didn't want any when I asked if you wanted some earlier?" Ash asked playfully.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Because it was all over your fingers and it was all gross!"

Ash laughed "But come on Iris you said it yourself, the Combee honey taste great-"

(How did that Vespiquen start attacking you in the first place?) Dragonite interrupted.

Ash turned and blinked at Dragonite, but Iris quickly answered, "Oh, it was just that Ash was hungry and started eating Vespiquen's honey," she poked the raven haired boy on the head, "that's when Vespiquen got mad and starting attacking,"

(So it was all Ash's fault?) Dragonite asked with an arch eyebrow

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, well kinda I-"

(Anyway, you know all those Vespiqueen and Combee I could have taken them all out in one sweep) Dragonite said interrupting the raven haired boy with a smirk, but then frowned slightly when he heard the raven haired boy snicker.

"Dragonite, you shouldn't be too over confident, you were way out numbered" Ash remarked looking over his shoulder.

"W-Well, he might have been able to do it Ash, you never know," Iris stated.

Ash shook his head, "Nah, I doubt it, no matter how strong you are Dragonite, there's was no way in the world you'd be able to take down that many Combee and five angry Vesipqueens,"

(What makes you say that?) Dragonite inquired

Ash shrugged, "It just wouldn't be possible, I mean it be reckless to go in there and try to fight a battle that you know you can't win-"

(Well what's that supposed to mean?) Dragonite grunted, there was a bit of silence and the orange dragon type wasn't expecting an answer but to his surprise the raven haired boy said:

"It's nothing personal Dragonite, I'm just saying you'd get wiped out by those bug type Pokémon and...you know someone like, Ir-Iris, would of ended up getting hurt,"

"A-Ash," Iris said in a quiet voice, the one she used when she was embarrassed, "you didn't have to worry about me...I would have been perfectly safe-"

(Yeah, the only reason you're safe, Iris is because of me and my Flamethrower! Without it you would have been injured by that Silver Wind) Dragonite stated giving a confident smile.

Ash looked back at the Pokémon and arched an eyebrow, he had a feeling Dragonite was trying to...what is the word...out do him?

"I could have protected Iris to, you know," Ash said giving an equally confident smile.

Iris could see something was starting to go on between her raven haired friend and her strong orange dragon type Pokémon, "Um, guys you both kinda made sure I was safe-"

(How could you've protected Iris?) Dragonite interrupted, (you can't use moves like a Pokémon!)

Iris could see Zigzag face make a face, "I don't need to know how use Moves, I could have used on my own Pokémon to battle those Vespiqueen and Combee!"

The purple haired laughed a bit, "But Ash all your Pokémon are back at camp at Cilan, remember?"

Ash stopped for a second only to see Dragonite once again smirking, he gritted his teeth slightly, "Iris," he murmured under her breath purple anime lines appearing on his face, Iris just giggled. Dragonite smirked.

"Uh, so what if I didn't have any Pokémon!" he said before giving a grin, " I would of shielded Iris with my own body if I had to, just like when I took that Shadow Ball for her," he turned to the Tree Fairy and winked, "remember that Iris?"

Iris felt the warm sensation rush to her cheeks, "Yeah I remember that, and it was really sweet of you Ash but I-"

(Pffth, this just prove how much of a little kid you are Ash,) Dragonite muttered, rolling his pale green eyes.

"What was that?!" Ash asked a bit of anger gleaming in his eyes. Iris knew how Ash felt about being called a little kid, sure it was okay when she called him a little kid, but she was certain that no one else could call him that.

(You heard me, you're a little kid Ash, the way you always rush into things without thinking, it just proves how naive you are, it's just plain annoying,) Dragonite huffed.

An anime vein popped out on Ash's head; "I mean I wasn't just going to sit there and let her get hurt!" he shot back.

The large orange Pokémon crossed his arms (I never said that you would, but it's almost as if you don't even think or listen to what other people say-)

"LISTEN?! What do you mean I don't _listen_?!" Ash shot back, "I mean for Mew's sake you don't even listen to your trainer even when she know what's best for you!" at that comment Iris could hear Dragonite growl and bear his teeth.

The purple haired girl sweatdropped, she was starting to grow uncomfortable "Um, guys you don't have to shout-"

Not having heard the Tree Fairy Ash shouted "If you would have listened to me when I was planning for us to run away from those Vesipquen and Combee we wouldn't have been blown away by that Whirlwind!"

Dragonite glared at the boy, (Why should I listen to you? You're the one who was stuffing his face with honey and got attacked in the first place!)

"Well I-" Ash started but only found himself with his mouth hanging open.

Dragonite smirked knowing that he had beaten the boy at his own game. Seeing that he had nothing to say back Ash gave an angry glare, but the Pokémon just scoffed and turned away.

Ash frowned and decided to look at the ground instead and the three walked on in silence. Iris glanced at Dragonite then at Zigzag face, only to have an uncomfortable feeling bubble in her stomach, but she sighed and brushed it off.

_'Those two are both such little kids…but they're going to have to get along at some point, especially if Ash and I like each other,' _ she let out a sigh, _'oh well they'll warm up to each other eventually,'_

* * *

"Cilan!" Iris cried as they entered camp grounds, "were back!"

Cilan looked up from fixing the picnic table, he smiled slightly as he saw his two friends holding hands, _ 'Looks like their little "hang out" session went well,' _but the connoisseur then arched an eyebrow when he noticed the unhappy looks on Ash's and Dragonite's faces.

"Uh…what's the matter with those two? " Cilan asked as Iris approached with Ash at her side.

The dragon trainer sweatdropped, as her orange dragon type went back to the shade of the tree muttering to himself, while Ash started at the ground his eyebrows knitted together, "Um…l-let's just say we ran into a bit of a problem out there an uh-"

(Finally you guys are back!) Pikachu exclaimed hopping up onto the picnic table, (now we can chow down on some lunch!)

Axew hopped up beside his electric mouse friend, (Yea! Lunch time!)

This caused all the Pokémon to happily cheer.

"That's right lunch is ready, come and get it everyone! Single file line please and no pushing as you get your food," Cilan said starting to fill bowls with food and putting the uneasy look on Iris's face in the back of his mind.

_'It was weird how Ash and Dragonite were fighting earlier,'_ Iris thought to herself, _'…I never seen either of them try so hard to win an argument before,' _ she laughed quietly to herself as watched Dragonite, who was standing in line with the rest of the Pokémon for food, flick his tail slightly each time Axew, who stood behind him, kept trying to pounce on, _'it was as if Ash and Dragonite were both trying to get my attention…what was going on with those two I just can't seem to figure it out…'_

"Alright guys time for us to eat," Cilan said filling their plates once all the Pokémon were served.

"Awesome 'cause I'm starved!" Ash exclaimed coming over to the table, Iris trailing behind him

"What a little kid," Iris commented, "how can you still be hungry Ash? You ate a whole bunch of food for breakfast and then you just had a snack earlier!" she nudged him to remind him of the honey he had eaten in the woods

Cilan chuckled, "Well you can always count on Ash to be hungry, which means none my food ever goes to waste,"

"Yeah but that always means there isn't any leftovers either!" Iris said jokingly

Ash sweatdropped slightly, "Alright, I get it," he said, "but let's not worry about that now, let's eat!"

Cilan placed Ash's plate of food on one side of the table and Iris's plate right across from Ash's.

"Thanks Cilan," his friends said happily.

Iris licked her lips, "Great, time to eat-AHHH!" Iris stumbled slightly as she felt a large added weight to her body when she tried to move to her seat.

"Um, Iris…you can let go of my hand now," the Unova girl looked over her shoulder to see that she was still holding Ash's, "er, I-I mean you don't have to let go if you don't want to…i-it's your choice" Zigzag face stammered his cheeks turning as red as a Cherri berry.

Iris felt her stomach flutter as she looked into his amber eyes that always memorized her. But out of the corner of her eye she could see Cilan watching them with that look in green eyes, the look he always go when he was about to call them lovebirds or something, and most of their Pokémon had looked up from eating and were staring and snickering at the sight of their trainers.

Iris felt her face burn before looking back at Ash, "Um, yeah good idea…i-it would be pretty hard to eat if we're holding hands,"

Ash laughed his goofy laugh, "Yeah good idea, Iris, I'll let go" he responded to the Tree Fairy

"No i-it's fine, Ash, I'll let go," she quickly said

"Nah it's okay I'll let go,"

"Really it's okay I'll let go first"

"I-I'll just you know-"

"Ahem, are the two lovebirds having a bit of trouble there," Cilan asked looking at his two blushing friends.

"CILAN!" Iris and Ash snapped at their connoisseur friend who only chuckled.

Turning away from the Tree Fairy and Cilan Ash took a step toward his seat only to be tugged back on by an equal force halting him. Ash frowned before trying again his eyes locked on his plate of food, but when the hungry boy took a step:

"Ahhh!" he cried as he stumbled backwards and slammed his back into Iris's.

"Ash!" the Tree Fairy said as she looked back at him, "I thought you said you were letting go,"

Ash blinked, "Bu-But, I did let go,"

"No you didn't" Iris responded, "but I know I let go,"

"Guys, stop messing around, and let go of each other's hands," Cilan said, "your food's going to get cold,"

"But Cilan we're not messing around" Iris said tugging to pull her hands from Ash's

"Yeah, t-there's I think there's like something wrong with our hands" Ash said stumbling as Iris pulled.

Cilan looked up from his food "What do you mean there's something wrong?"

Iris glared at the connoisseur as she pulled harder "I mean…ugh I can't pull my hand away! HEY!" Ash pulled back causing her to trip forward.

"Yeah Cilan I can't pull my hand away either!" Ash said yanking his arm.

"Stop, Ash!" Iris said giggling slightly, "you're gonna make me fall!"

After the two tugged back and forth, and falling a few times and blushing, Cilan deiced to take a look at his friend's hands.

"Well what do we have here?" Cilan asked, looking perplexed at his friends hands

"What is it Cilan?" Iris asked

"Yeah do you see anything?" Ash added

"Well I see something but," he straighten up, "to be honest, I have no idea what it is,"

"You don't know what, what is?" Ash asked rolling his eyes.

"The stuff all over your hands, that's what!" the connoisseur pointed out.

Both trainers looked only to notice the golden substance and the white silk like stuff covering their hands, which were still clasped into a hand hold.

(Smells like Combee honey to me,) Pikachu said who had leaped up on Ash's lap and was sniffing at the golden substance.

(And the white stuff is that…String Shot?) Axew asked curiously poking at the white strains that were wrapped around their hands

Both trainer's looked nervously at each other.

"Oh, no," Iris mutters

"What's the matter?" Cilan asked, but then frowned, "guys please don't tell me that really is…" but he let his voice trail off as his friends' sweatdropped and gave sheepish smiles.

Axew started to giggle (You two are so silly; everyone knows you're supposed to eat honey it's not supposed to be all over your hands!)

(Ever since these two lovebirds became lovebirds everything they do is retarded,) Pikachu remarked under his breath

"Pikachu," Ash said giving the electric mouse a look, both Pokémon shrugged before scampering off back to their friends to finish eating

The connoisseur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I think you two I think you might of gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, because right now we have a problem,"

"Problem?" Ash asked as Iris tried to pull away again

"What kind of problem?" Iris added and then sighed seeing that her efforts where fruitless

"Well," Cilan pulled out a magnifying glass, "Combee honey and String Shot are two very sticky substances," he paused as if he was trying to find a way to word his next statement correctly, "um…to make a long story short, guys I think you may be stuck,"

"What!? What do you mean we're stuck!?" both his friends yelled jumping to their feet and in the process almost making each other fall

"Um…I mean y-you guys maybe stuck together, I mean what more do you want me to say?," Cilan said sweatdropping and nervously placing his magnifying glass away

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked holding their hands up, "we can't just stay like this?!"

"Ash is right, Cilan you have to find a way to fix this!" Iris added

"Alright, alright, both of you just calm down," Cilan said taking a breath as both of his annoyed and worried traveling companions sat back down, "before I can attempt to do anything about your hands, someone has to tell me how this happed in the first place,"

Iris glanced over at Zigzag face her eyebrow arched, seeing how the Tree Fairy looked at him, Ash sweatdropped, "Er… um well you see…I-I uh…um…l-let's just say it's a long story-"

(No it's not,) Dragonite said who was still sitting the shade of the tree and had been listing the whole time; he had a small smirk on his face.

Iris cringed, she didn't want those two bickering again, "Dragonite you don't have to-"

(The honey's from Ash who was stuffing his face with it when we were in the woods) Dragonite huffed

"Hey no one asked you!" Ash snapped, "Besides you weren't even supposed to be following Iris and I in the woods anyway!"

Cilan blinked, this was very unlike his raven haired friend, he'd wasn't the type to yell at Pokémon, even if they weren't his. Out of the corner of his eye the connoisseur could see Iris biting her lip.

"Um Ash, Dragonite-" she started quietly

(Don't give me that, if it wasn't for me you and Iris would have been toast by that angry Vespiquen!) Dragonite growled back, but now all the Pokémon looked up from chatting and eating to see what all the commotion was about.

Iris tried again, "Guys, you really don't have-"

"I said it before, we didn't need your help, I would have kept Iris perfectly safe, so we didn't need your help." Ash practically shouted back a tinge of anger in his voice, "your just tubby Pokémon," he added under his breath

"Tubby?" Dragonite asked, having heard Ash's last comment, "who are you calling _tubby_?!"

"Guys really that's enough, you can stop-"

Iris was once again cut off (I'm and not, tubby!) Dragonite said getting to his feet

Cilan could see Iris was starting to get upset.

"Yes you are and you know it!" Ash said, even though he was rather intimidated at Dragonite size and power.

Anger flashed in the girl's brown eyes

(I advise that you don't say that again) Dragonite growled, teeth clenched, ('cause if you do I'll make sure that-)

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" Iris yelled leaping to her feet, taking Ash with her. The purple haired girl looked at Ash then to her Dragonite giving them both a stern look, "What in Arcus name is wrong with you with you two?!"

Neither of them answered, they were both rather shocked at Iris's reaction, even the Pokémon were a bit shocked.

"Why do you keep pestering Ash, Dragonite?" the dragon loving trainer asked her Pokemon

(Wha?! Hey why are you pinning all this on me?) Dragonite asked, but wished he hadn't, he could see the slight anger in Iris's eyes, it made him feel uneasy inside, (it's all Ash's fault anyway-)

"I don't care _who_ started it, I just want this to stop!" Iris said her hands slightly clenched

Ash snorted, "Well I would be able to stop if Dragonite would stop butting into our business-"

"Ash you stop to, it's not just Dragonite's fault it's yours to!" Iris snapped turning her gaze to him. Ash flinched the look she gave him was…cold…really cold almost scary, and he didn't like it one bit

(TG2012: ha a cold stare, that's kinda of an oxymoron when a cold stare is coming from Iris…sorry didn't mean to interrupt back to the story)

"But this arguing thing isn't my fault," Ash protested to the Tree Fairy, "it's his!"

(Is not!)

"Is to!"

(Is not!)

"Is-"

"UGH! YOU"RE BOTH ARE SUCH LITTLE KIDS!" Iris cried, then turned an irked look to both of them who seemed to ready to start fighting again "no, you know what I'm done with this," the purple haired girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini pokeball, quickly she enlarged the red and white sphere, "the only way to stop this pointless bickering is to separate both of you, and since I can't really do anything about Ash, Dragonite I think it's time for you to return,"

(But, Dragonite didn't get to have dessert yet!) Axew said rushing up to his trainer and hugged her ankle. Iris gave a spathic smile at her green dragon Pokémon, she knew Axew looked up to Dragonite a lot and thought of the powerful orange Pokémon as a big brother, seeing that Draognite was getting in trouble seemed to make Axew sad.

"Axew," Iris sighed, 'today I don't think Dragonite needs dessert," she held out he pokeball, "Dragonite return,"

Dragontie glared at the raven haired boy, anger bubbled inside him, "Why do I have to return I-"

"Dragonite not now just…just return!" Iris squeezed the pokeball and the red light cut through the air and zapped the dragon type Pokémon into the orb. The pokeball wiggled a bit as if Dragontie was trying to get back out, but Iris looked at the sphere the irked look still in her eye, it quickly stopped shaking and became still.

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

_'Wow…I knew Iris had a bit of a short temper…but I didn't think she would get that mad,'_ Ash thought, but as he thought that thought a sinking feeling settled in his stomach, _'oh man, Tree Fairy probably super ticked off at me, and I bet if she could she'd zap me back into a pokeball to…'_

Iris placed Dragonite pokeball into her skirt pocket, and looked down at Axew, who looked up at her with his red eyes.

_'I hope he doesn't ask any questions about what just happened,'_ Iris thought, biting the inside of her cheek, _'it be way to embarrassing and awkward…'_

The Pokémon let go of Iris's ankle, tilted his head to the side,(Um…since Draognite can't have dessert is it okay if I have his instead?) he asked breaking the silence, this small pokemon's innocent comment seemed to make everyone laugh and lighten the mood.

Iris smiled,_'Axew…I'm lucky he's too little understand all of this…'_

(Please can I? Can I?) Axew plead hopping up and down

"Sure Axew, you can have Dragonite's dessert" she said

(Hooray!) he exclaimed, the Tusk Pokémon rushed up to the picnic table

Cilan sweatdropped, "Er…alright looks like we're having dessert a little early today. If you want some guys come line up!"

The Pokémon seemed please, at the thought of an early dessert (TG2012: Mmmmm, dessert…ugh now I wasn't cookies…ugh crap have to remember, trying to lose 15 pounds no cookies for me :()

"Hey, I want dessert too!" Ash said with a laugh.

"Oh no you don't" the Tree Fairy said turning to him, he cringed a bit but then sighed as he realized the angry look I her eyes was now replaced with a playful and mischievous look instead she smiled a bit before holding up there linked hands, "you and I are going to find a way to get our hands unstuck, until no dessert!"

Ash slumped over anime style, "But Iris…" he moaned, "I didn't get to eat lunch yet," he stared sadly at his plate of food that was no cold that sat on the picnic table

Iris laughed, "Don't worry this won't take too long,"

Ash sighed "Fine…"

* * *

For the next hour the duo tried everything in their power to unstick their hands. First they tried running in opposite directions but that only resulted in both of them falling over and blushing. Next they tried to wash off the honey and String Shot in the river but Ash started to bug a few Duckletts. Iris had to admit the way Zigzag face splashed the Duckletts was kinda funny, but it wasn't as fun when a Swanna came and the two got hit with a Water Pulse attack, soaking them both. After that didn't work Iris and Ash try to melt it off with the outdoor oven but that quickly turned into a bad idea when the Tree Fairy's droopy sleeve caught on fire! It took forever to get Iris to calm down, and even though he knew he shouldn't Ash could help but laugh as the Tree Fairy ran around, pulling him with her. She was screaming while waving her burning sleeve around crazily. If it wasn't for Ash who sent out Oshawott and told him to use Hydro Pump Iris's screaming would have lasted forever. Once Hydro Pump was unleashed they stood there soaked again, and Ash couldn't help it as he busted out laughing at how Iris's sleeve was slightly burned. And even though she was upset for a while and called Ash a little kid, he got her to laugh along with him! So far nothing had worked, they almost tried to saw the honey and String Shot, which had hardened, off with one of steak knives they found in Cilan's cooking supplies but the connoisseur quickly stopped them.

After all of this, Cilan deiced that they needed to get some help. So the three friends started to walk on the forest trail that lead to a Pokémon Center that was located at the end of the forest and a few miles outside a small town.

Ash sighed, "Ugh…we tried everything and nothing worked…" he moaned as his stomach rumbled "and I still didn't eat lunch…ohhh…"

(Do always think about your stomach?) Pikachu asked who was riding on his trainer's shoulder

"Hey, it's not my fault besides you got to eat lunch," his stomach rumbled, "ohh…"

"Yeah, you two got to eat lunch," Iris said looking at Axew who sat in her hair, "I'm starving too," she blushed as her own stomach rumbled, Zigzag face snickered

Cilan chuckled, "Don't worry you two will be able to grab something to eat once we get to that Pokémon Center up ahead, and maybe the Nurse Joy there will be able to help with your sticky situation" his friends sweatdropped at his corny pun.

"Oh, my well I never seen this before," Nurse Joy commented at the sight of Ash and Iris's hands. By now the String Shot had tighten around their hands and fingers and honey that had gotten on their hands had harden and encased their hands!

"So you're saying this is Combee honey and Sting Shot?" she asked looking at their hands

"Er, um yes," Ash said

"We've tried to get it off, but nothing's worked!" Iris added

"Do you think you can help Nurse Joy?" Cilan wondered

"Well maybe," the Nurse Joy turned to her Audnio, "maybe Audnio can use Strength to unstick your hands,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cilan asked

The Nurse Joy shrugged, "Well it's worth a shot, Audnio use Strength!"

The pink Pokémon's small hands glowed white and she grabbed both trainers' wrist and pulled with the power of Strength. This only resulted in both of them screaming.

"AHHH! STOP! STOP THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Iris cried as Audnio pulled

"STOP IT! YOUR GONNA BREAK OUR ARMS! STOP!" Ash added as pain rushed through his arm

"Alright that didn't work," Nurse Joy said, after Audnio released the two.

"You have to do something, Nurse Joy, we can't stay like this!" Iris said

Nurse joy but her finger to her chin, "The next best thing I can do is call the Nurse Joy in the town up ahead to order some Sticky Repel,"

"Sticky Repel?" Ash asked

"Will it help unstick their hands?" Cilan asked

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes, but it comes all the way from Driftvile City and if the Nurse Joy in the town ahead orders it today, I'd say it'll take a week to get here,"

"A WEEK!" Ash and Iris cried

Ash looked at the Tree Fairy, _'Oh no! A whole week? I'm stuck to Iris for a whole week?! Oh man, how is this even going to work?'_

_'Oh Arcus, why do you have to punish me like this?'_ Iris thought, _'how can I be stuck to Zigzag face all week! Oh this is going to be so weird!'_

Cilan could see both of his friends were worried, "Hey look on the bright side guys,"

"What bright side?" Iris sighed

(You two lovebirds will have a whole week to spend time with each other!) Pikachu said with a smile, this caused Cilan to chuckle, Ash and Iris didn't seemed so amused

(This week is gonna be fun!) Axew cried popping from Iris's hair and waving his arms happily in the air not really understanding how awkward this was going to be for the trainers

Both Zigzag face and the Tree Fairy looked at each other; they both blushed and gave nervous laughs before looking away and thought the same thought:

_'Yeah this going to be tons of fun'_

How will the Tree fairy and Zigzag face handle be stuck together for a whole week? What will they learn about each other during this time? Will the conflict between Dragonite and Ash subside? Find out in the next chapter of Give Me Your Hand!

* * *

Phew there it done! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post it, I've just been so busy lately. Anyway thanks for reading! Next chappy will be up soon!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review

PPS: There may or may not be any more arguments between Ash and Dragonite in this fanfic, but their conflict will cause problems throughout this collection

PPPS: A new chappy of Hope is Never Broken will be out soon so keep an eye out for that!\

**Chapter edited: 6/15/13**


	4. Chapter 4:Apologize NOW!

I'm back with another chappy of Give Me Your Hand! Hooray! Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in like forever, it's just that I was so overwhelmed with my other ones (like a Different Kind of Princess) also I was editing and writing stuff for people. Plus I was taking a little vacation from fanfiction (not because I wanted to it's because my parents say I'm obsessed to writing Pokémon fanfiction, which is kinda true, so yeah….) Anywho, I hope enjoy the new chappy.

Disclaimer: no ownership of Pokémon

Ages: Ash: 12, Iris: 12, Cilan: 14

* * *

**Chapter 4: Apologize NOW!**

Cilan sighed and rubbed his temples, "Ugh, those two don't know when to give it a rest, do they?" he muttered to himself.

It had been a little bit over an hour since the trio had left the Pokémon Center to get to the small town Nurse Joy had told them about, they should have been there by now but they weren't due to the many stops they had to make.

"OW! Ash will you stop stepping on my foot?!" Iris cried lifting her left foot and hopping a bit, "this is like the tenth time, already!"

"Hey, Iris! Stop you going make me-I mean us fall!" Ash cried he was wobbling due to Iris's hopping around.

"Then stop stepping on my foot!" Iris shot back angrily

Ash growled, "It's not my fault! I can't help it that your feet are in the way!"

"My feet?! What about _your_ feet?!" Iris shot back, "their like two times larger than mine!"

"What?!" Ash cried, yanking Iris slightly, "my feet are not big!"

(Cilan…make them stop!) Axew groaned holding his head, both Pikachu and Axew had been walking next to Cilan, deciding it would be their best bet to get away from Ash and Iris's yelling

(Yeah, because if you don't I'm gonna electrify both of their butts into next week) Pikachu threatened as sparks flew from his red cheeks

Cilan sighed, "Ugh, first it was about Iris's hair flying in Ash's face, and then it was Ash trying to run everywhere and Iris being dragged around, and now it's about feet being stepped on, what next?"

"AH!PTH! ACK! PTH, IRIS!" Ash suddenly yelled, Cilan looked over his shoulder to see the wind had blown another lock of Iris's dark purple hair into Ash's face and somehow a large amount of it was stuck in his mouth.

"AH! ASH NO!" Iris cried seeing that her hair was in Ash's mouth, "YOUR GONNA GET YOUR SPIT IN MY HAIR! ASH SPIT IT OUT!"

"PTH! PTHAW! AGH! I c-can't!" Ash cried batting the air with his free hand trying to get Iris's floppy purple hair from his face, "I'm trying I-I ACK!" but he was cut off when he bit down on one of Iris's pigtail and hunk of hair filled his mouth and as a reflex he swallowed!

Iris screamed, at the sight of her pigtail, now covered in spit and a small amount of it gone, "MY HAIR!" instantly anime flames replaced her eyes, "ASH! YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE KID! WHY DID YOU-oh no, ASH!" the girl squealed, but this time not from anger but from the sight of Zigzag face choking! Choking on her hair!

"Cilan, quick do something!" Iris screamed waving her free hand in the air as Ash clutched his throat and continued to making a choking sound.

"Oh, great!" Cilan said, rushing behind Ash and grabbing his middle and started to do the Heimlich maneuver.

"CILAN! Hurry, his face is turning blue!" Iris yelled, as the color in Ash's face changed from its normally tan, to deep red and then to a faint blue color.

Ash could feel himself starting to panic, his lungs were on fire! But he couldn't do anything about it, as he started to feel light head and dizzy and could only he dropped to his knees taking Iris with him.

"Come on, Ash spit it out already!" Cilan cried, as he squeezed Ash's middle.

Iris couldn't say anything as she was petrified from fear, _'Ash! Spit it out! You can't die by choking on my hair !Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit it out!'_

(ASH! Come on, cough it up already!) Pikachu worriedly said getting in Ash's face who was trying his hardest to dislodge the clump of Iris's hair from his throat.

(Ash if you choke to death, Iris won't be able to live without you!) Axew cried as if that comment would help.

"Axew!" Iris said, blushing a bit.

Pikachu looked up and smiled a bit, (Well he does have a point-)but before Pikachu could finish his sentence, the raven haired boy gave one big cough, making the slobbered covered wad of Iris's hair fly out of his mouth, but unfortunately it flew from his mouth and splattered all over Pikachu's face!

(AUGH!) Pikachu cried as he started to grab at his face where the dark skinned girl's hair was, (AHH! SOMEONE GET IT OFF! ACK! IT'S ALL WET AND GROSS AND COVERED IN ASH'S SPIT!) the electric type Pokémon cried as he ran frantically around in circles blinded by Iris's hair.

Axew just toppled over laugh.

(AXEW! STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!) Pikachu yelled as he fell over onto his back still clawing at his face.

(Tg2012: Oh Pikachu it never fails, you always get something on your face ;3)

"Oh my goodness Ash are you okay?!" Iris asked worriedly as Zigzag face coughed and sputtered as his face started to go back to its normal color.

Ash couldn't really answer as he gulped down mouthfuls of air and tried to focus on not passing out.

"Don't worry Iris, Ash will be fine," Cilan said as he helped the raven haired boy to his feet, "He just needs to sit down for a while,"

"S-Sit down…sit down f-for a whi-while?" Ash wheezed as he got air into his lungs, Cilan started to lead him and the Tree Fairy over to a base of a tree, "What d-do you mean sit down for a while?" he stopped to spit out some for the hair that remained in his mouth, "W-We need to keep…keep going s-so we c-can get to that town u-up…ahead!"

"Ash don't be such a little kid," Iris said her voice shaking slightly as the panic she had felt a moment ago slowly went away, she sat down at the base of the tree Ash, having no choice sat down beside her,they both leaned against the trunk of the tree, "you almost choked to death, let's just stop so you can catch your breath,"

"Yup, just sit here and catch your breath Ash," Cilan repeated as he went over by a nearby rock, and took his backpack off and started to go through it, "while I get some aspirin for this head ache you two caused me," he added under his breath.

When the raven haired boy was able to steady his breathing he said, "Boy…that was a close one,"

"Yeah, w-way to close…" Iris stammered she looked down at their stuck hands and then up at her raven haired friend before blurting out, "I'm so sorry, Ash I-I didn't mean for my hair to fly into your mouth like that!" Iris's face heating up with embarrassment, "I-I mean it's all my fault! I-I just I well…I'm just so, so, so, so sorry-"

"Iris, it's okay you don't have to get all worked up about this," Ash said giving a lopsided smile, when Iris apologized like that it almost made her sound like Bianca, "it wasn't your fault, besides like you said it was the wind that blew it into my face,"

"No," the Tree Fairy said as she shook her head, "no it wasn't it, if I didn't get my hair-"

"Iris," Ash sighed, he didn't like to see Iris get so worried over such a small thing, "y-you don't have to worry or anything it was just-"

"Worry?! What do you mean I shouldn't worry?!" Iris cried her big chocolate brown eyes widening, "you could have died! And it would have been all my fault because of me and my big poufy-"

"Hair?" Zigzag face finished, giving one of his one of a kind smiles.

Iris opened her mouth, and then closed it she felt Whismacott fluff fill her stomach, "…S-sorry," she said turning her face away to hide her pink cheeks from her special raven haired friend.

"Sorry?" Zigzag face repeated, "what are you saying sorry for, uh well besides almost choking me of course," he added with a small laugh

"Well, I…i-it's just that…um…." Iris couldn't help but feel embarrassed, so she took a breath before saying, "do I worry too much Ash?"

Ash blinked as he looked at the back of Iris's head, "Do you worry too much?" the Tree Fairy turned to look at him and nodded, "what makes you say that Iris?"

The Tree Fairy looked down at the grass they were seated on and pulled her knees to her chest. Ash sat and waited for her to speak, Iris's brown eyes darted up at him, her cheeks glowed pink before she let out a sigh and said:

"The only reason I'm asking is because…I've been thinking back to last month when you got hit with Stun Spore. And when I thought about how I reacted, and panicked and worried so much…it just feels like I went over the top with it,"

Ash thought for a second about what his special purple haired friend had said. And he found the she was right, when she saw how sick he had become she worried herself until she almost had panic attack! But of course he couldn't really be sure of all this, since the fever and other symptoms that the Stun Spore gave him only left him with a few choppy memories of Iris taking care of him. The only reason why he knew of Iris being so worried is by what his connoisseur friend and Pikachu had told him. The only time Ash remembered the Tree Fairy being so worried about him was when she was having a hard time getting him into the river to help lower his fever, and when Iris was fighting off Team Rocket practically all by herself.

"I mean, you said yourself that you don't like people to worry about you r-right Ash?" Iris asked looking up at Zigzag face.

"Um…well y-yeah I did say that…." Ash said as he thought about the day when they had confessed to each other and had talked in a tree.

"You said you don't feeling like a burden to other people," Iris continued as she messed with a blade of grass.

Ash bit his lip, he had said that, "Well I mean there's nothing wrong with you worrying, it just what you do. There's nothing you can do about how you feel in a stressful situation, right?"

Ash saw blush creep on Iris's cheeks, "Oh…w-well I guess you're right…"

"Besides with are hands stuck together like this, I'll be right next to you the whole time and you won't to worry about me at all," Ash said in a reassuring tone

"B-But still…" she looked up with her big dark brown eyes and looked into his amber eyes causing Ash's heart to pound a bit faster, "Ash I wanna make sure I don't worry too much, so stop me if I go over the top with my worrying and stuff okay?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and smiled, "Sure thing," he then felt his cheeks go red, "but t-to be honest, I t-think it's k-kinda cu-cute the way…uh, you know w-worry about me,"

Iris looked at him and giggled, "Really? How come?"

Iris watched as Zigzag face's face turned all red, "Er…I, um…i-it's because I…I um… it's just uh reminds me of uh…I-I mean…i-it's personal…" he muttered.

Iris opened her mouth to inquire a bit more about this but she didn't get the chance when Cilan snapped both trainers' attention away from each other.

"Hey guys since they sun's going down," Cilan started as he made his way over to the tree, "why don't we have some dinner?"

"Dinner, that sounds great, Cilan!" Ash said jumping to his feet, but he nearly fell over again as Iris's weight tugged on his arm

"Ash, you be jumping up and down like that!" Iris said as she got to her feet as Ash regained his balance

Ash blushed, "Sorry…"

Iris just shook her head, "Your such a little kid,"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Am-"

"Guys, come please…no more arguing," CIlan said as purple anime lines appeared on his face, the last thing he wanted was another headache, "Why don't you two let the Pokémon out and I'll get dinner warmed up," Cilan said handing his friends his pokeballs and then went over to his bag to retrieve the items for dinner.

Ash pulled out his pokeballs, "Okay everyone come on out! It's dinner time!" he threw his five pokeballs up in the air and out came Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Krookodile and Charizard.

"You to guys, it's time to eat!" Iris took out her three pokeballs and tossed them into the air and Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite appeared in a flash of white and blue.

(Yea! It's grub time!) Axew cheered as he started over to the group of hungry Pokémon

(Hey Axew where are you going? You said you'll help me get the rest of Iris's hair out of my fur!) Pikachu cried as he ran after the Tusk Pokémon, a few clumps of Iris's dark purple hair that was still damp with Ash's spit, stuck on his face and ears

Ash placed the empty spheres back onto his belt but when he looked up he was only greeted by Dragonite. The orange dragon type sat an underneath the tree he and Iris had been under moments ago and was giving Ash an angry look.

Ash frowned _'What is that Pokémon's problem? He knows it was his own fault for getting Iris upset and getting in trouble…okay it was a little of my fault to but still…what's Dragonite's deal? Ever since he found out that Iris and I like each other it's like he totally different,'_ the raven haired boy knew Dragonite and him we okay friends when Iris had caught him but now that everyone knew about them loving one another it was like Dragonite was giving Ash the cold shoulder, _'What did I do? Why does Dragonite act so…so different towards me now?'_

Iris, who had just finished letting out Cilan's Pokémon, placed the connoisseur's pokeballs back and looked at Ash. She saw he was staring at something and followed his gaze and saw that Ash was staring at Dragonite.

Iris bit her lip, _'Oh no, I can't have those two start fighting again,'_ she quickly tugged on their clasped hands, "Hey Ash?"

"Uh, what is it Iris?" Ash asked as he slowly turned his gaze from Dragonite to the Tree Fairy

"Er um, h-how about you help be hand out the bowls," Iris suggested as she started to pull him away from the Pokémon.

* * *

When the food was served the Pokémon started to eat happily and chat among themselves. During this time Pikachu had the privilege of telling the rest of the Pokémon about the situation their trainers were going to have to deal with for a whole seven days. Sitting around him was Pignite, Oshawott, Pansage and sitting beside him was the Grass Snake Pokémon Snivy.

"You're serious?" Pignite asked in disbelief

Pikachu nodded, "Yup I'm serious,"

"Their hands are stuck like that for a whole week?" Oshawott asked as he started to laugh

"And you're saying it was all because of String Shot and Combee honey?" Pansage inquired with an arched eyebrow

"Yeah, it's all over their hands," Pikachu said popping a bit of food in his mouth

"The only way to remove it by using something called Sticky Repel, that's what that Nurse Joy told you right?" Snivy stated.

Pikachu gave a nod to the grass type Pokémon, "She said it comes from Driftvile city," he swallowed the food in his mouth.

Snivy giggled, "Wow this is going to be one interesting week for our two lovebirds!"

Pikachu snickered, "Oh, it already has been interesting-"

"Yeah and it really has!" the small group turned to see the younger Pokémon, Axew, Emolga, and Scraggy approach them.

"Especially when Ash started to choke on Iris's hair!" Axew commented.

"Yeah that was really funny!" Emolga and Scraggy

"Ash started to choke on Iris's hair?" Oshawott asked.

"How did that happen?" Pignite added

Before Axew could open his mouth and start retelling the story Pikachu jumped in front of the Tusk Pokémon and sweatdropped,"Actually guys it's a rather long story and uh-"

"No it's not long at all," Axew insisted as he tried to move around Pikachu who kept blocking him

"You just don't want me saying how Ash spit Iris's hair all over your face!" Emolga said with a giggle

"Emolga, you weren't supposed to say that!" Scraggy said face palming

Emolga sweatdropped, "Opps…sorry,"

Pikachu growled at the Tusk Pokémon and his two friends, "Oh come Axew, do you always have to go around blabbing about the embarrassing things that happen to me?"

"But it was funny!" Emolga and Scraggy insisted

"Yeah when the Iris's hair got in your face," Axew began maneuvering around Pikachu and hopping into the center of the circle, "Pikachu was screaming 'Ah! Ah GET IT OFF IT'S ALL WE AND GROSS AH!'" Axew cried as he ran around in crazy circles with his hands around his face.

This caused Emolga and Scraggy to topple over in a fit of giggles and the others to laugh. Pikachu felt his face heat up embarrassment; glancing over to Snivy he could see she was covering her mouth with her small green hands, trying to stifle her laughs.

"Axew, you're gonna pay for this!" Pikachu growled shaking his fist angrily in the air.

At that Axew got to his feet, "Yeah, but you're gonna have to catch me first!" the dragon type blew a raspberry and scampered off with Scraggy and Emolga close behind

"UGH, AXEW!" Pikachu cried as he started to go after him, but was stopped when he felt something wrap around his wrist. Looking over his shoulder he saw Snivy with one of her Vine Whips wrapped around his wrist.

"Just leave them alone," Snivy said rolling her eyes at the younger Pokémon's immaturity

Pikachu shook his head, "No way, those three are gonna to get it this time,"

"Aw, come on their just playing around," Snivy said letting go of his wrist

"Yeah, their were just messing with you Pikachu," Pignite said

"Alright fine," Pikachu sighed, "but Axew getting it for sure next time," he returned to his bowl of food and started to eat again, "he's just lucky I was able to get all of Iris's hair off my face,"

At that comment he heard a giggle, he recognized the giggled it belonged to Snivy. The electric type looked at her and blushed slightly, he liked the way she giggled.

"What so funny?" Pikachu asked the Grass Snake Pokémon

Snivy smiled and then laughed, "It's just that um," a bit of red could be seen on her green face causing the other three Pokémon in their circle to stare at the two, "you missed a spot,"

"I missed a spot?" Pikachu repeated, "what, were?" in response Snivy sent out one of her Vine Whips and removed something from behind his ear, it was a clump of Iris's hair he had missed.

"You just missed _that_ spot," Snivy said with a soft smile before tossing the clump of hair aside

Pikachu felt himself blush, "I um…er…tha-thanks…"

There were a few snickers from the others as they watched the Electric Mouse Pokémon and the Grass Snake Pokémon stare at on another. Hearing their snickering the two glared at their friends.

"What?!" they both cried to their friends in a defensive manner, Oshawott, Pignite and Pansage all sweatdropped.

* * *

As dinner came to a close the trio started to clean up.

"Well that was one interesting dinner," Cilan commented with a laugh, as he wiped down the table they had eaten on.

"You can say that again," Iris sighed as she wiped the left side of her face with a napkin

Ash nodded, "Yeah, half the food were trying to eat got all over the ground," the raven haired boy removed his hat with his right hand and wiped it off with a napkin.

"Or on our clothes," Iris added looking down at her yellow shirt that was covered with food stains.

Dinner had a been a real hassle for both the Zigzag face and Tree Fairy. With their hands stuck together eating was harder than they thought it would be. When dinner had started Ash and Iris sat beside each other, that wasn't much of a problem, well besides the fact that they were blushing so much their faces were as red as Cherri berries. It was when Cilan had put their plates of food in front of them, is when things started to get complicated. Iris was right handed, but her right hand was attached to Zigzag face's left hand and it just so happened that Ash was left handed but his left hand was stuck to the Tree Fairy's right hand! So not only were the two trainers trying to eat with the hand they went familiar with, which made handling utensils a difficult challenge, there was also the fact that any jerking or sudden movement from one of them caused the other to be yanked and dragged around like a rag doll.

To be honest the sight of watching to two 'lovebirds' eat was hysterical for the connoisseur to watch. And even though they kept yelling at him to stop laughing, Cilan really couldn't help it! One particular moment during dinner stuck out the most though. It was when Ash went to go reach for the salt, he forgot to tell Iris he was moving and the Tree Fairy, who was about to put a forkful of food steaming hot in her mouth, was jerked suddenly to the left. The food fell from the fork and splattered all over her leggings, Iris cried out because of how hot the food felt against her skin, it burned her slightly. The purple haired girl was about to say something but that's when Ash reached a bit more, since the salt was just out of his reach, and Iris was dragged forward and the left side of her face was planted right into Ash's plate! But that wasn't then end of it, Iris, half her face smeared with food and agitated, pulled back and since Ash wasn't ready for the tug his reflexes kicked in and his free hand shot out to grab hold of something. It wasn't a good idea though, it only resulted in his hand knocking over the pitcher full of water, it fell over, splashing the boy with cold water and ice cubes. Ash yelled and pulled back but Iris, who was starting to yell at Ash, yanked backward her tug being stronger than his made Ash jerk back. It was so fast and sudden that the two bumped their heads together before; in a loud cry Ash and Iris tumbled out of their seats. And hit the ground with a loud thud with swrils in their eyes and bumps on their heads.

"If we ever actually going to eat anything, we better figure out how to move around with our hands like this," Ash said once they were clean up, "if we don't we'll starve!"

Iris rolled her eyes as they put the bowls away, "Oh come on Ash, it's only our first day at this whole hands-stuck-together thing we'll get better,"

Ash sighed, "Yeah…I guess your right Iris, I mean eating one thing…just think of all the other things we're gonna have to do while we're like this…" at that the raven haired boy let his voice trail off as a blush crept onto his face.

Iris eyes widen slightly as the same thought sunk into her brain, _"We're going to be doing everything together…' _blush colored her cheeks, _'everything…'_

Ash and Iris glanced at each other before quickly looking away. They both shoved that thought in the very back of their minds as embarrassment bubbled inside them.

"Um…come on Ash let's, uh return the Pokémon to their pokeballs you know since dinner's over," Iris suggested as she tried to hide the pinkness in her cheeks.

Ash nodded and fished he pokeballs out of his pocket, "Yeah that's a good idea,"

"Okay, Emolga it's time to return now," Iris said when they approached Axew and his friends.

"You to Scraggy," Ash added pulling out the fighting/dark type's pokeball.

(Aw, do we have to return so soon?) Emolga asked.

(We were just about to play hide n seek!) Scraggy added.

(Yeah, you can't ruin our fun know!) Axew protested.

"Come on don't make this difficult guys, now return," Ash zapped Scraggy into his red and white orb and Iris did the same with Emolga.

Axew pouted at the two trainers, (Phooew)

Iris gave a smile to her dragon type Pokémon, "Why don't you go get ready for bed time?"

Axew frowned a bit but then seeing it that he had no other choice sighed and went on his way, mumbling about never being able to have any fun.

"Alright, Pignite, Oshawott, Pansage and Snivy, you return to," Ash said, holding Pignite's and Oshawott's pokeballs in one hand, Iris had Snivy's and Pansage's pokeballs in her free hand, they zapped the four Pokémon into their spheres.

Pikachu scampered up onto Ash's shoulder, (How was dinner you two?) the electric mouse asked with a snicker, he had seen the big scene they had made at the picnic table.

"Oh stop it Pikachu," Ash said with a frown, he remembered how his Pikachu was on the ground rolling with laughter with the rest of the Pokémon and Cilan when he had made that embarrassing fall right out of his seat with Iris.

Pikachu rolled his eyes, (Oh come on! You have to say that was hilarious when you two 'lovebirds' fell!)

"We're not lovebirds!" Ash and Iris cried in unison.

(We're not lovebirds!) Pikachu mimicked in a high pitched tone and then laughed

Neither Ash or Iris weren't amused though, "You know Pikachu I could return you to your pokeball right now if I wanted to," Ash said glaring at his Pokémon.

Pikachu blinked (Wha?! No, you won't your bluffing!)

"Oh really, I'm bluffing?" Ash pulled a mini pokeball out of his pocket, and held it up with a smirk.

Iris couldn't help but snicker, "You know Pikachu, I wouldn't risk staying here to see if Ash is really bluffing or not,"

Pikachu laugh nervously, (Oh come on, Ash knows I was only joking, he wouldn't actually return me-) his sentence was cut short as the raven haired trainer enlarged the mini pokeball to it's full size. At that Pikachu gave a small yelp, (Alright! Alright! I'll stop teasing!) Pikachu said as purple lines colored the electric mouse's face (see I'm leaving right now!) the electric type Pokémon scampered off to the safety of green haired connoisseur.

Iris giggled, "Oh Ash, why do you two have to have to tease each other so much?"

"Hey, Pikachu was the one who stared it," Ash answered, glancing over to the picnic table he saw Pikachu who seemed to be asking for the last of the dessert Cilan was trying to put away.

"You weren't really going to return Pikachu to his pokeball where you?" Iris asked as Ash pressed the button in the center of the pokeball making it shirk again.

Ash laughed, "Nah, besides this isn't even Pikachu's pokeball anyways, it's an empty one," the Tree fairy laughed and shook her head as he placed it back into his pocket.

They started over to the tree where the remaining Pokémon sat Ash sighed, "Alright all that's left is Crustle, Charizard, Stunfisk, Excadrill, Krookodile and…"

Iris nudged Ash in the side with her elbow, and made a face, "And Dragonite, don't forget him,"

Ash rubbed his side, "Yeah…a-and Dragonite," Ash said with sheepish smile and sweatdropped

Iris looked up at her raven haired friend with an irked look in her dark chocolate brown eyes "Ash I know you and Dragonite…a-aren't on good terms right now…but could you at least be uh…a bit try and be nicer to Dragonite," she sheepishly looked down at her shoes, "I mean not to sound rude or anything…i-it's just that Dragonite's my Pokémon a-and whether you like it or not Ash, you're just gonna have to get along with Dragonite,"

Ash gave a sigh and a halfhearted shrugged, "Okay…yeah I guess I could start being nicer to Dragonite, but just as long as he doesn't tick me off then-"

"Ash, no I'm serious!" she looked up and stared Ash in the eyes, "if I'm going to be a Dragon Master I'm going to have to have Dragonite and all my other Pokémon by my side," determination flared in her eyes but at the same time a pink blush slowly colored her cheeks, "a-and if we're ever going to be to-together, Ash…t-then you two are just going to have to find a w-way to get along, okay?"

Ash opened his mouth then closed it; he didn't how to answer the Tree Fairy's question. To get away from her piercing dark brown eyes, he just sheepishly looked down at his shoes, _'I tried being nice to Dragonite, I really did…it's not my fault he's so pushy, annoying, uncooperative and…mean to me. Being friends with Dragonite…I just don't know if I could do that…'_

"Okay guys, dinner's over and it's time to return to your pokeballs," Iris said, she took out Excadrill's, pokeball along with Stunfisk's pokeball.

"Yeah, now return you guys," Ash said taking out Charizard's, Crustle's and Krookodile's, the two zapped the five Pokémon back into their red and white orbs.

All that was left was Dragonite. He was sitting in the shade of the tree still, with his arms crossed over his chest and was and was shooting daggers at the raven haired boy. Ash cringed at the intimidating look the large orange Pokémon was giving him.

"Er…I-Iris aren't you going to return Dragonite to his pokeball?" Ash asked

Iris looked up at Zigzag face; she could see he was trying to hide the nervousness he felt from Dragonite's glare.

"Yeah, I'm going to return Dragonite," Iris said taking the dragon type's pokeball from her skirt pocket, "but right after you two do something for me,"

Dragonite cut his glare from Ash and stared at his trainer (Do something, what do you mean?) Dragonite grumbled.

"Yeah, Iris what is it? What do you want us to do?" Ash asked while keeping his gaze on Dragonite.

Iris sighed, "Apologize, both of you, right now,"

"A-Apologize?" Ash repeated, cutting his gaze on Iris's orange Pokémon to look at her.

(What for?) Dragonite demanded with a slight frown

"You know, for what happened this afternoon, that what I want you two to apologize for" Iris answered looking at Zigzag face then to Dragonite.

"You mean for that big argument?" Ash asked, Iris nodded, "Bu-but why I didn't do anything-"

Dragonite growled (That's a lie, and you know it to-)

"Guys don't even start!" Iris interrupted her teeth clenched, "now apologize, now!"

Ash glanced at Iris then to her large Pokémon. The raven haired trainer flinched at the daggers Dragonite was giving him.

"Well, I'm waiting," Iris said tapping her fingers against Dragonite's pokeball, "we're not moving unless you two apologize, so on with it!" the purple haired girl said. She then looked at Ash.

"What?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"Why don't you start, Ash?" Iris suggested

Ash frowned, "What?! Why do I have to go first!?"

(Because you started it,) Dragonite huffed

Ash snapped his attention from the Tree Fairy to Dragonite, "No I didn't! It wasn't my-"

"Ash, apologize, _now!_" Iris said her dark brown eyes shooting him an angry look.

Ash gulped he could see Iris didn't have much patience left, "Okay, okay..." he glanced up at Dragonite and frowned a bit, _'I can't believe I have to apologize to that Pokémon, especially when it was all his fault to begin with…'_

The raven haired boy took a breath, "Er…uh Dragonite, I-I'm….uh so-sorry,"

"You're sorry for what, Ash?" Ash heard the Tree Fairy ask

The raven haired boy's eyes darted to Iris, "W-What…I said I-I was sorry-"

"Ash," she said narrowing her eyes slightly, she gave him a look that told him saying sorry wasn't enough.

_'Iris's not going to let me off easy, is she,'_ Ash thought with a slight frown, he sighed and turned back to Dragonite who sat with a smug smirk on his face, waiting for the rest of the apology.

Ash ignored Dragonite's smirk and sigh, "I-I'm sorry f-for arguing with you e-earlier today…Dragonite," Ash forced himself to say, he looked back to the Tree Fairy, "there…are you happy now, Iris?"

Iris smiled and nodded, "Good, Ash," she then looked at her orange Pokémon, "now it's your turn Dragonite,"

Iris watched as her orange dragon type Pokémon stared at Zigzag face for a moment, his pale green eyes never moving from Ash's face.

"Come on, Dragonite," Ash said after a few more seconds of the staring, it was obvious to Iris that Ash was uncomfortable with Dragonite staring at him, "hurry up and apologize,"

Dragonite suddenly cut his gaze on Ash and looked towards the sky, which was starting to darken as night was approaching quickly.

The Dragon Pokémon then yawned and said (No)

Iris blinked, "Wha-?! Dragonite what do you mean, no?"

Dragonite then looked over to his purple haired trainer, (I mean no, I won't apologies) he huffed

"What?! I apologized, now you have to Dragonite!" Ash cried

Dragonite's eyes darted back over to Ash; he narrowed them at the raven haired boy, (Why don't you make me!)

"Alright then I will-" Ash started as he took a step forward, but he was stopped as Iris pulled on their linked hands. He was slightly taken aback when he saw this look in the Tree Fairy's big brown eyes…it looked like anger…or was it something else.

She turned to Dragonite, the angered look still in her eyes, "Dragonite, apologize to Ash, _now_!" Iris ordered her teeth slightly clenched.

Dragonite looked at Iris; he seemed unfazed by the look Iris was giving him (And why should I?)

Iris clenched her teeth even harder, "Because I asked you to!"

Dragonite stayed silent.

Iris held out the dragon type's pokeball, "I-If you don't…I'm not going to return you to your pokeball," she threatened

Dragonite snorted, (So what? I don't mind sleeping outside tonight)

"Well…well…" Iris stammered as Dragonite gave her a look that told him he wasn't giving in anytime soon.

Ash flinched when he heard a low growl come from the Tree Fairy, _'Wh-why is Dragonite disobeying Iris like that?'_ he thought as he watched Iris's hand tremble as she tighten her grip on Dragonite's pokeball that she still held out in front of her.

"Dra-Dragonite," Iris said again, "I said apologize-"

(No)

The Unova girl shut her eyes, _'Dragonite…h-he's not listening to me a-again,_' she thought as anger, bubbled inside of her, _'why doesn't he want to listen to me? I've been able to take his disobedience most times…but this has been happening all day...I don't know how much of his disobedience I can handle! '_

Ash could see Dragonite was taking Iris to her limits with patience, "Dragonite, stop being a jerk! Now apologize!"

Dragonite arched an eyebrow and smirked (I don't have to if I don't want to-)

"DRAGONITE!" Iris yelled, snapping her eyes open, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A LITTLE KID!" taking a breath Iris forced herself to calm down, "Ash was nice enough to apologize, so now it's your turn,"

Dragonite barred his teeth and stared at Ash, (No, I shouldn't apologize that whole argument was his fault!)

Ash would have said something back, but he knew the situation was already bad enough so he held his tounge. He just gave the most intimidating glare he could, but Dragonite just stared at him with a scary glare that surpassed his own by well…a lot.

Iris narrowed her eyes at Dragonite, "Dragonite, stop glaring at Ash like that!" Iris ordered, the orange Pokémon looked at her, "in a matter of fact, I want you to just stop being mean to Ash all together!"

Dragonite growled, (I haven't been mean to Ash-)

"Okay then if you're not being mean to Ash, why don't you go ahead in apologize to him?!" Iris barked

There was a long pause. Ash looked at Dragonite then at the Tree Fairy she seemed angered but at the same time…did she look sad?

_(Ash, Ash, ASH! It's always about Ash,)_ Dragonite thought glaring at the raven haired kid that was attached to his trainer, _(it's feels like that's all she ever things about, is that annoying little kid! And I hate it!) _

Ash hated it when Dragonite would give Iris a hard time; it always made him wonder why the Tree Fairy kept him, _'No matter what Iris does, Dragonite just won't listen to her sometimes! It drives me crazy!'_

(Alright…fine) Dragonite suddenly said, (I'll apologize)

Iris smiled slightly, "R-Really?"

(When I'm ready) the dragon type added.

"Wh-When you're ready?!" Iris repeated

"What do you mean when you're ready?" Ash added

(Just return me to my pokeball) The Dragon Pokémon demanded, before he looked away and said nothing more.

"DRAGONITE!" Iris yelled anime flames springing to her eyes

That's when her patience snapped. For the next five minutes Ash watched the Tree Fairy yell, stomp her feet angrily and threaten no dessert for a week to Dragonite, but nothing was getting him to apologize! Finally, Iris just slumped to her knees in defeat, taking Ash with her, and sighed.

Keeping her head lowered Iris lifted Dragonite's pokeball and murmured, "Fine…Dragonite h-have it your way…y-you c-can apologize…when you're ready…n-now just return, Dragonite," the red light surrounded Dragonite before sucking him back into his red and white orb.

* * *

How will Ash and Iris handle the rest of the week? Will Dragonite cause any more trouble? And will Ash and Dragonite ever get on good term with each other? Fine out in the next chapter in Give Me Your Hand!

Well that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry I really didn't mean for it to be that long, I kinda got carried away with this chapter! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012 O_O

PS: Review please

**Chapter edited: 7/10/13**


End file.
